It's easy to bake a purdy cake
by Meguro-ku
Summary: Davis and Tai enters a baking festival,little that they know,it helps with their love life. Fluffy! Yaoi! Taisuke Davis X Tai
1. Maybe it isn't easy

Guess what?! I got fans. Seeing those reviews made me so happy I had to right another fanfic. Yay!! ..Candy's good..

* * *

" Bake something for the Baking Fesitval! See if you could win first prize! You may have partners. 

First prize: A free digital camera Second prize: Cooking tools Third prize: A 25 doller giftcard

Deadline is this Friday.." A certain redhead read. He knew who was going to get First prize. Kari,the girl who always takes pictures,and takes pics for the school paper.Also Yolie's bestfriend,and Tai's little sister. He turned around seeing his bestfriends,Cody,Ken,Kari,Yolie and Takeru.Sadly,Tai was at his english class."Partner..?" He already had a thought at mind,his secretcrush,Tai.The only one that knows about his crush was..all is friends.So much a secret,eh? "So Davis,are you going to ask Taichi?"Yolie asked,she still calls everyone by their Japanese names.

"I think.."He blushed.

"You can do it,Davis."Ken said,acted all cool,but inside he cheered for his bestfriend.In his mind it kept going,"Go go Davis!!"

Kari smiled,"I don't know about you Takeru,but I want that Camera!"

"Knew it.."Davis muttered under his breath.

"what was that?"

"N-nuthin'.."

Cody stood their in silence,he had no time baking,he always had a busy day. Wake up,go to school,run to his Kendo class,go home and go to sleep.He looked at his watch.He sneaked off to his next class.Meanwhile,everyone else didn't pay attenion. Poor Cody! ;P

The bell ring,the classes were over untl after lunch.But Davis was waiting outside of the class room.When he finally spotted Tai,he pulled him over.

"Oh,hey Davis!"He smiled.

"Hi Taichi Sempai!"Davis greeted back."Please,Davis,just call me Tai."Tai laughed,giving him the same respond."Anyways.."Davis begin to change the subject."Do you have partner for the cooking fesitval?"He blushed.Tai shook his head,"No,but do you want to be mine?"

"You're.." He blushed deep red when he said that,But snapped back into reailty."Sure!"He nods.He saw Taich--Tai smirk.

After lunch,Davis was STILL in shock. He walked up to his friends(And cody who decided to show up). Takeru blinked,"Davis,are you ok?"

"Catch me.." And Davis fainted happyly.Yet not one catched him..

Thump!

Out goes Cody..

"Davis..your laying on Cody.."

(The next day,after school)  
(Davis's Pov)

I yawned opening the apartment door,placed my backpack on a random chair and walked off to the kitchen. I saw the calender,Thursday..Holy fucking god..Tai's coming today! "Oh god.."I cleaned up the kitchen,living room and my room,hey,a guy can have dreams,can't he? I heard the doorbell. "Oh gawd that's him.."I whispered to my self. I opened the door.My face exploaded into many different shades of red."Hi..Tai.."

"Hey,Davis,may I come in?"He asked.

"Of course,of course!" I repeated."Heh.."

"Let's get cooking!" ( To lazy for the cooking scene,so we'll skip head..)

"And let's set it in the oven for..alot of minutes.." If you couldn't tell,Tai wasn't a pro at cooking then he is at soccer!

"Hey Tai.."I asked,Finally I can tell him my love for him.

"Yes?" He looks at me,No..not the shades of red again!

I looked down,"I like you,Tai. MORE then a friend. I loved you since I met you.I kept it in for so long. I'm such a fool for thinking you'd like me back. Like that'll ever happen--"Davis was cut off by Tai's finger,carefully placed on his soft lips. He soon replaced the finger with a long kiss. "Tai.."He blushed. "Weird,I feel the same way about you.."He whispered.Soon after a few kisses,They both ran off to Davis' room.One kiss ended it all..They finally breath heavily when Tai asked a question.

"What time is it?"

"6:04,why?"

"Aw,crap,The cake!"

They both got dressed and ran down stairs.They pulled out the cake,it was all black.

"Erm..Is it chocolate?'

"Nope,it suppose to be Vanilla.."Tai answered.

"Were screwed"Davis sighed.

"Big time."

* * *

Boredness rocks.. I might make a second chapter,just to see who one! D  



	2. Strawberries

Yay! Chapter 2! Last chapter.Maybe..yeah it is..or is it? 

Tai:: On with the chapter!

But wait!--

* * *

Davis sat at the table and sighed,he looked very disappointed. "Great, Now what are we going to do?" He asked the older boy. The older boy shrugged. He was infact,clueless. Maybe not.."Idea!"Tai shouted,getting Davis's attention. "What?"" We simply frost the cake,add some strawberries. It'll look so awesome, the judges wont even want to try out the awesome cake because it'll destory the awesomeness!" Tai shouts. Daisuke looked at him. "Good idea!"

And so they begin to spread the white frosting. Tai had to shoo Davis's hand away from the cup,then again,the frosting did taste good. "Tai! "Davis whined,tackling him. "Ah,Davis,careful I have a butter-knife! " Tai warned. "Sorry,Taichi-sempai" Davis put his head on Tai's chest. Davis licked the roof of Tai's mouth. Tai looked away blushing madly. Davis smirked,"Strawberries,Taichi?"He asked,he looked so innocent. "Ok,now that were done frosting. Y..you can put the strawberries on.."

He kissed Tai's cheek,"Thank,Taichi sempai.."He winked. Soon a strawberry was shoved in his mouth,he cocked a brow. He bit down in the strawberry noticing Tai's fingers on the end. He smiled and put one in Tai's mouth. Soon they were feeding strawberries to each other. Hours later their were only two left. They sighed and put the last two on the cake. The only two that is. "Well..this sucks.."

The next day//

(A/N : Guess who are the judges! Bet you can't! )

Davis helped Tai put the cake on a open stand. He tapped his foot till he heard something.

"The Judging will now begin! Sadly, the two judges has food poisoning. So filling in is..Mimi--"

"Aww..crap.." Tai sat on a chair. Knowing Mimi,she was a picky eater and dresser.

---

"Eww! No! You fail!" She wagged her finger all over the place. She got to Sora and read the small sign. " Chocolate cupcakes? Oooh! These are good!"She wrote down random stuff. She smiled at her best friend. Next was Kari and T.K. " Strawberry short cake"She read. She took a piece." Fabulous!" Kari smiled. 'The camera is mine..' She thought.

Finally she got to the cute new couple,"Ah, Daisuke,Taichi. Long time no see.."She smiled. She looked at the cake,not even bothering to look at the small sign. "Ohh! This looks fabulous. It looks to good to eat" The couple smiled, Tai's plan was working. "But I'm afraid I have to anyways!"She continued. They both paled. "The frosting is good,but on the inside it looks slightly burned. Oh gawd! It's been burned and you guys frosted it? Trying to make it look fablous,I've seen it all! You fail!! Fail fail fail! You fabulously fail!" She walked away with a smile on her face.

Davis pouted why Tai put his arm around him,"Alas,it's ok,my Daisuke. And least you got me. The 'fabulous' me" he laughed.

"Your right.." He smiled hugging his boyfriend.

"We might not baked the perfect cake,but we baked a great relationship"He kiss Davis. Davis giggled,"What poem book did you get that from?"He joked.

"Meh, I think I made that one up."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIRD PLACE IS SORA,SECOND PLACE IS HIKARI AND TAKERU! ..AND IN FIRST PLACE IS.."

Everyone gasped. Who was going to win?

"IN FIRST PLACE IS.. DAISUKE AND TAICHI! CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS!!!"

Davis gasped,"We did it Tai!! We did it!!" He smiled. He looked over at Kari,who was having a fit. "But how? Mimi-chan said we were 'fabulously fail' "

If your wondering how and why they got in first place. When their cake 'fabulously fail'. A very good question! The truth what..

Mimi was a secret fangirl!

* * *

Meghan:: Whoo! Fangirls unite! hand fives Mimi 

Mimi:: Yay!

Dai & Tai: O.O

Meghan: Bet you did see that coming! But..there's one more chapter! You'll find out. D


	3. FABULOUS prizes

Guess what? I posted up 3 chapters on different stories!! I feel so proud of myself right now. This should be the last chapter to the story..

* * *

A week later was still the same. Kari was still throwing a fit.

Davis was showing off his new digital video camera. He taped different stuff threw out the school day. "Hey,Taichi!" He greated with the video camera to his eye. "Hey" He leaned for a kiss. "Taichi-sempai! I'm taping this!" He blushed.

"Aww,Does the camera wants a kiss too?" He made a kissy face at the camera.

Daisuke laughed kissing him,"This is so going on Japan's funnyist home videos!"

"Do you think we'll win the money?" He asked.

"Nah..People mostly win just because they got hit with a golf club."Davis sighed. He spotted Kari and ran over to her.

"And here is the Japanese tiger. Oh! Hold it folks, she'll bite ya if your not to careful. Cricky! " Dai and Tai laughed. Hikari growled.

The three spotted a poster on it.

Davis begin to read.

" Congrats Daisuke and Taichi on winning. But can you handle this new challange? Create a great lotion,along with lip gloss,and see if you can win these FABULOUS prizes!

First Prize: Plasma sreen Tv Second place : DVD player Third place: Laptop Forth place: Gift card on FEMALE clothes.  
5th place: FABULOUS glasses!

Aren't these prizes FABUlOUS? "

"Damn,those are fabulous.." Tai blinked.

Hikari smirked," Good luck trying to win. With out you two together you'll win! It doesn't say you can have partners!"

Davis pointed at the small print, "Yeah it does, it says: 'You may have partners' Wow,Kari,you should get the last prize!"

They laughed while they watched the steam coming out of her ears.

Meanwhile..

Ken did a heavy breath,"Are you really sure you want to do this?"He asked.He panted.

Yolie smirked,"Of course I do."

He took off the covers."Okay.."

She kissed it in delight. "So shiny."

Ken frowned,"Yolie please don't kiss the copyer. It's new,and I'm only doing this because you bribed me--

"It's not bribing. I'm paying you to do something for me."

"Oh,you two stop your fighting. Were doing this for Tai and Daisuke. "Mimi said sitting on the bed of Yolie's.

"Does Carrying this thing count?"

"I want lip stick,Dang it!"

* * *

I've got the feeling I'll be doing another storie on this. Sometime once I finsh one of the stories I have now. 


End file.
